Riikumx
by gamergirl101
Summary: Before the killing game could begin, Heartless appeared and attacked the academy. While everyone else escaped, Kirumi Tojo lost her heart and became a Nobody. Organization XIII finds her in a ruined world and takes her in as a new member. They called her Riikumx, The Ultimate Maid.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Danganronpa, or anything else.]

_**[[[LINEBREAK]]]**_

Screaming. She could remember the screams of her classmates fleeing for their lives. Before Monokuma could begin the killing game's first motive, strange black creatures with yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere and the skies above became darker. The mechanic bear issued an order for all students to evacuate Hope's Peak Academy.

The Ultimate Maid was diverting the attention of the invaders from her class. Her self-devotion told her to fight those enemies and buy everyone time. She heard Gonta Gokuhara calling for her, concerned about her well-being. She turned to him and told him to run. "Go! I'll fend them off!" She returned to battling those things. But, it looked like more and more were appearing for each one she defeated. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to make it.

Kirumi suddenly felt a sharp pain from a blow on her chest. She cried out in pain as more and more attacked her. She fell on her back, wincing as she felt her body impact on the concrete. The enemies didn't stop attacking her. The female's last look was the helicopter flying away from the scene. A faint smile formed on her face before her eyes closed and as she drew her last breath.

_**[[[LINEBREAK]]]**_

A figure came out of a portal. He was wearing a black coat and a hood covered his face from view. He saw ruins of what used to be an elegant academy for Ultimate students. He figured; he read about a popular school in this World. His gaze shifted over to a girl lying on the concrete.

He kneeled down to get a closer look at her. Her hair was pale, sandy blonde with a green tint and long bangs that obscured her left eye. He brushed her bangs gently. Her eyes were both closed. Her outfit resembled what a maid would wear: a long black apron dress in a pinafore style with a spiderweb motif, four white buttons along the middle of the torso of her dress, and the button of some school's emblem (the figure couldn't tell what though) on the left. A white dress was donned underneath her apron dress with a black collar, and a purple tie around her neck. The sleeves of her shirt had elegant frills at the end, which went along with the bubble skirt appearance of her dress. The blood, dirt, rips, and tears on her outfit told him what had happened her. "A battle, no doubt," he murmured to himself, carrying the girl bridal-style. She lost her battle, and her heart was gone. Nonetheless, he was taking her to a place where she would be cared for. "We'll see what you can do..." He softly sighed as he opened the portal and walked through.


	2. Chapter 2

All she could see was darkness. She couldn't move her body, as if she was trapped in a dream. She cannot wake up. Strangely, the pain she felt was gone. Yet, she felt so empty. Why? She tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out. What was happening? Why was she alive? How?

"Hey...Hey..."

She heard someone calling to her, but it felt like being underwater trying to hear the voice. Her green eyes darted around, trying to find the source.

"Come on... I can't...anymore.."

_**[[LINEBREAK]]**_

Her eyes slowly opened to a young man sitting on a chair beside her. The stranger had spiky red hair and bright green eyes. He had eye-catching purple markings underneath his eyes. She noticed he was wearing a black coat.

"So, you finally woken up. Good. That makes the job easier." The male grinned at her. "Oh, you got beautiful eyes too."

The girl blinked a few times before looking around. The room she was in was white. The ceiling, walls, floor (she thought), and possible furniture: blinding white. She tried to speak again. "Where...am I?"

The male went "mmhmm" when he heard her ask. "You're in the World That Never Was, Organization XIII. One of our members found you at some academy. To be honest...," He sighed as he rubbed his head. "...I barely know what Zexion was talking about. He said that academy was something important."

That made the girl sit up. She could have sworn she remembered it. However, it was cloudy. The last thing she remembered was she was protecting something. But what?

The member noticed this and gently patted her shoulder. "That place was your home, right? You'll find out someday. Don't worry."

She learned his name was Axel. But, what was her name. The red-haired male thought for a moment. He then pulled out some id card and gave it to her. "I think this belonged to you. Zexion said this was with you."

She gently took it and looked at it. It had her picture and contained information about her.

_Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Maid. Hope's Peak Academy._

Axel sighed. "Since you're with us, you'll need to change your name. Let's see your name." He takes the id card and studies the name. "Kirumi..." He thought for a moment. "How about.. Riikumx?"

The girl, without a second thought, quickly nodded. "Yes..." Her name was now Riikumx. She was also given a number and a title: Number XIII, the Ultimate Maid.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Riikumx... how does it fit?"

Riikumx checked around herself. Instead of her other outfit that was messed up (he told her it was from her battling some enemy), she wore the uniform given to members. Axel explained he told a lesser Nobody seamstress to give the new outfit personal touches to make her stand out a little bit. Underneath her black Organization XIII coat was a white dress with a black collar and elegant frills at the end of her sleeves, and black heeled boots. Her gloves were black and form-fitting with silver rings attached to the back of her hands. A black headband on her head completed her appearance.

Looking back at the mirror, the Ultimate Maid was awed. It almost resembled her original look. Back when..._Strange, I cannot remember anything still. I'll find out who I am.._

She gave a nod to the red-haired member. "It is comfortable. Thank you, Axel." The girl softly smiled.

Axel grinned. "Now that we got that taken care of, we need to introduce you to everyone else. After all, we work together for one goal: completing Kingdom Hearts."

_**[[Linebreak]]**_

As the pair were walking down the hallway, Riikumx had many questions. She could start with Kingdom Hearts and the Organization. "What is Kingdom Hearts? Why does the Organization need it?" She brought a gloved hand to her lips, curious to know.

"Well,..." Axel rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "We Nobodies lost our hearts to the Heartless. We only know what feelings used to be, but we no longer have them. So, it is our duty to fight those things and complete Kingdom Hearts. In the meantime, we try to do certain things to fill the emptiness: reading, cooking, jigsaw puzzles, anything to try to help us." He does appear a little stressed. Seeing it made her concerned and making a silent promise to help them.


End file.
